BlogClan 2 Wikia
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to BlogClan wiki! The former BlogClan Wiki isn't very active anymore, but hopefully this one will be. Anyone is more than welcome to join. Enjoy! Please check out the Wiki Rules before you post anything. Also read the Chat Rules before joining. We're also doing a roleplay, so if you head on over to the Main Roleplays Board, you can hop right in. Any side or minor roleplays not involved in the main one are here. The Main Roleplay Allegiances can be found here, and the roleplay rules here. Feel free to start editing the Allegiances and Trailing Stars pages, along with your own info pages! Fanfiction pages are also welcomed. The link to the Allegiances is here. Today it's , of and it's . Currently, there are articles on ... and counting! If you have any questions or concerns, or need any help, please ask Flo, Shiv or Flame! (Credit for the logo goes to Juni, AKA WaterWitch555) About BlogClan and the Wiki BlogClan is a website by Kate Cary, one of the authors of the Warriors series. This wiki contains information about the blog and its members, a variety of fanfictions, roleplays, projects and more! Have fun! Latest Activity ' •News•' August 6/17 -''' ''The summer gathering has ended! After an amazing second day, the fanart and fanfiction contest closes, as well as all the games. The murderer from the Murder Mystery has been revealed (find out who it was on the gathering posts) and everyone is recovering from the excitement! Plus, the special inauguration has happened. A new member of BlogTeam was made — congratulations to '''Sundance! Gathering and contest results will be out soon.'' ~Winterpaw August 5/17 -''' The summer gathering has started! A full schedule, teams — which are StarClan versus the Dark Forest — and the announcement of fanart and fanfiction contests have all begun and been listed. Tomorrow, a special inauguration will be happening. Go check out the fun, the BlogClan Booths, jump onto live chat for games, and make sure to try and solve the Murder Mystery! Also, as a bonus, the first part of Chapter 1 of TSGN has been released! More information can be found on the gathering posts. ~Winterpaw 'July 16/17 -' ''Summer gathering announced! The members of BlogTeam have released a post regarding the gathering that will happen on '''August 5th and 6th. That means it is a two day gathering! There will be many new contests, ideas (a new section called BlogClan Booth, for members to showcase their talents), and even new teams. More information will be released in the future.'' ~Winterpaw July 15/17 -''' ''Elections are over! The elections for Medicine Cat have ended. Starting with a full two-week schedule, everything is now closing, and our new medicine cat has been named: '''Flowerstream! Congratulate her wherever you see her, as well as the new Medicine Cat Apprentice: Birchfoot!'' ~Winterpaw July 1/17 -''' Elections! The elections for Medicine Cat have begun. Starting with hustings, and followed by a full two-week schedule, join in on choosing BlogClan's next Medicine Cat! There are over 25 candidates. PS: Happy Canada Day 150! ~Winterpaw 'June 18/17 -' Fathers' Day! Spend time with your amazing fathers and bask in the glory of near-summer. Get creative with the presents and cards and put on a smile! ~Winterpaw 'May 14/17 -' Mothers' day! While you spend time with your wonderful parents and enjoy the workings of spring, remember to give respect to the famous queens in the Warriors world that never cease to nurture and persist. ~Winterpaw 'May 2/17 -' New BlogTeam members! After signups being open for a few weeks, Kate has finally chosen four'' new BlogTeam moderators to help out. Congrats to Emberdawn, Cypresswind, Iceflower and Russetfeather!'' ~Winterpaw 'April 11/17 -' Shattered Sky and Legends of the Clans are released today! Blog members and fans alike are scrambling to get their hands on copies. Beware of spoilers! ~Winterpaw 'April 1/17 -' April Fools' Day! The blog has been turned into a wedding rush as Jayfeather and Stick prepare for their marriage. Half Moon is jealous. People share their pranks across chat and through comments, and all is fun! ~Winterpaw 'February 14/17 -' Valentine's Day! As people share their valentines surprises with one another, some gather on chat to share their experiences of this day. ~Winterpaw 'January 11/17 -' Forum news! All main Roleplays, Flame's, have been moved to the Main Roleplay Board. Side Roleplays are going to be at the Side Roleplay Board, and all filled-up Roleplays for the Main RP are being moved to the Old Roleplay Board. Done by Winterpaw and Emberdawn. ~Winterpaw ''' •Featured Fanfiction• 'August, 2017 -' Amaranthine by Willowlight *Torrent is a Cadet of the Twilight Hunters. He lives in a peaceful routine until war breaks out, shattering the world he knows. Can he manage to resist the temptation to run away from it all? After Nightfall by Willowpaw (Willowstep) and Mistleheart *RiverClan has kept its peace for countless moons. But now, that peace is shattered. Warriors are being killed off in their own territory, one by one, like prey to be caught. The Clan is terrified, and the mystery is left to four apprentices to solve. But who is the hidden assassin? Will the apprentices seek out the murderer in time? Or will RiverClan dwindle to dust to be forgotten? The Hidden Army by Winterpaw and Fernfall *The Dark Forest is infamous. It is a prison. And the prisoners are the trainees. Their stories are written here, a deeper look at their life and how it changed, and how the Place of No Stars would always haunt them. Parsleyseed's Faith by Rosefur *Parsleyseed, a former warrior of SkyClan, has been having mystical dream from StarClan. To fufill his destiny, he realizes that he must abandon his kittypet life and journey to find his lost Clanmates. Category:Browse